


Can't even cry.

by zopa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cyberpunk, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, Dum Dum deserves happiness, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopa/pseuds/zopa
Summary: This is right after the Flathead mission. V told about the virus and met some friends in the gang. One of them is DumDum (obviously). She invited him for a drink.
Relationships: Female V/Dum Dum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Can't even cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Song playing probably So High by Doja Cat lmao.

-Y'know, I'm glad you didn't fry our database yesterday.

DumDum lifted his head at V, slightly smiling, suddenly feeling glad that he and the rest of the gang are alright. Yesterday was rough, Militech soldiers are tough bastards, but with V's help, they got cleared out quickly.

-I am too. If I did, we wouldn't be sitting here drinking our asses off,- she said, slightly nudging DumDum in the arm, almost splashing her drink everywhere.

-Why me though? I mean, you could have invited someone else, Kurt for example, I think he is more of a drinking buddy than me.

-Oh don't worry, we will be smoking soon, this is just a warm up,- V winked at him, snorting at the reaction his barely human face showed,- you really think some stuck up emo boy like Kurt could surpass a charismatic chad like you?

DumDum kept looking in his drink, many thoughts going though his cybermind.

-I guess not... you always so quick with inviting people on hangouts? 

-Nah, only cuties like you.

He nearly choked.

-Are you high?!- he turned his whole body toward her, his red eyes glitching for a moment, forgetting there are people around.

-What? You think I won't find you attractive just because you happen to have some extra pairs of eyes?- she started eyeing him with amusement. He is so cute when he is angry.

-Damn, if I knew I was dealing with a crazy head I would have invited you first.

-Aw, don't tell me you think I'm cute too?- she is enjoying messing with him too much, if-

-And If i do?

Suddenly DumDum is smiling-no-grinning, his visor now curiously inspecting V's reaction.

Blushing. Extreme blushing, and if not her recently installed cooling system (perfect for the California heat), she would explode. She did not think her messing around would come so far to him having full attention. And deep down, she didn't mind.

-Aw, look at you. I didn't know they made chameleon cyberware.

He was so close, she could feel heat from his visors on her already hot skin, and his metal hand started massaging V's trembling hand.

-Alright, you said something about smoking? I think we have had enough of this "warm up".

They are now inside V's car, full of smoke. They've been passing around DD's inhaler for the past 15 minutes, in complete silence. Not that it was awkward, there was still music playing, and they seemed to just enjoy each others company. 

**"Choose your destination"**

-Buh, I don't think I will be driving anywhere tonight princess,- V answered to her car, after accidentally hitting the panel.

-Alright, I think this will be enough for today.

DumDum took the last hit, obviously noticing how out of the world V is, her barely managing to keep stuff in her hands. She looked so relaxed though, it was satisfying to observe her not so tense (like she usually is). The slight smile on her face, eyes unfocused, her whole body soft, lightly vibing to whatever song was playing.

-I hope you are enjoying yourself,- V suddenly sit up, slumping like a kid getting DumDum's attention.

-Of course I am. Y'know me, getting high is all I'm about,- now he wasn't as high as V, probably years of practise are making immune to this poison.

-You look tense... What's on your mind?,- V slightly opened front door shield, to let the smoke pour out.

Then, after turning the music down, she lightly brushed DumDum's hand, trying to return his gaze.

He looked sad. She has no idea how she could tell, his 7 eyes don't exactly show much emotion, but just by DD's body language V could tell something is up.

-Everything. Ah, I'm about to start venting myself to a person i barely know, again-

-No, you know me plenty enough to vent. And even if you didn't, I'm still here, see? You could tell me your whole life story for all I care.- V looked at him now much sober, genuinely concerned.

-That... that's a nice thought. You know, even though I have the whole gang around me, I never felt at home. I don't have many people to call friends, let alone vent to.

DumDum exhaled loudly, hitting his head on the headrest behind, blinking red flares on the roof.

-I never knew my place. Or what to do with my life exactly. That's part of the reason why I joined Maelstrom, to find shit to do. Purpose. Now I am just a basic cyberphsyco.

He laughed, but in that laugh DumDum hid a great amount of sadness and pain.

-Dammit, I can't even cry.

V hugged him, something no one ever did to him, he just realized. She was slightly tearing up, but also did not want to let go. Her grip tightened when DumDum hugged her back, not entirely sure how to do that or where to put his arms. Still, it was a nice feeling, having someones warmth against his, almost feeling her compassion surge inside him. 

-I am so sorry,- V finally spoke, her voice almost as painful,- I had no idea.

DumDum's voice shook, his head now laying on top of V's. He was so sad but so happy at the same time. Even drugs couldn't bring him so much emotion.

-Don't be. And thank you for listening. This means a lot. 

After they finally ended their hug, V lifted her eyes at DD, softly smiling, the smile that made his heart go faster, even if he did not notice that yet.

-Now I totally have to take you out more. We can call this "DD's therapy".

-Alright, just don't tell anyone else, or I swear I **will** shit in your mouth.

-Ew, - V laughed, returning to hugging session and being quite comfortable on the half metal man.

And so, they fell asleep inside each others arms, with barely noticeable music surging through V's car audio system. Peaceful and finally relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the errors. I will continue this if I am ever in the mood. Thx for reading!


End file.
